


Tragedy

by Kiyuo_Honoo



Series: 64damn Prompts [26]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 07:17:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2015988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyuo_Honoo/pseuds/Kiyuo_Honoo





	Tragedy

He didn’t mean to go out like this; lying in a slowly growing puddle of his own blood that stained the white crusted ground and his own white coat.

The light fading from his eyes didn’t stop him from rolling them toward what he could make out of the entrance, in search of something that he didn’t know.

Gasping, wet breaths heaved his ribs up in a fast pace before they started to slow to a barely visible rise; even as more blood rushed out of his maw, Whitestreak took his last breath to whisper the name of his love before the light faded from his gold orbs and he lay prone upon the bloody, frosted ground.


End file.
